


We Were Happy Once

by FiliKiliRp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baseball, Basketball, F/F, F/M, First Kisses, Gen, Jack and Gabe are sweet babies, M/M, March Madness, One word challenge, PerOverwatch Blowup, SEP!Fic, Short & Sweet, Sports, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliRp/pseuds/FiliKiliRp
Summary: One Word Challenge stories revolving around Jack and Gabe. From their days in SEP, to the rise and fall of Overwatch and beyond. Revolving mostly around their friendship, their love, highlighting their anger and discord to possible retribution and reconciliation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my small corner of A03 :) Comments and Kudos are welcome! This is just some thing I do/try to, that helps me decompress from the day. Word Prompts are always welcome! Let me know what you think!

First Kiss

\-----

Their First Kiss wasn’t one they openly told their friends about. 

Jack had been convinced that the last round of injections would be it, that it would kill him. He’d been throwing up for hours, far too long to be safe, but the Doctors wouldn’t do anything. Gabe had been just as pale and nauseous, but he wasn’t puking and he had been able to move, unlike Jack who had been confined to the bathroom floor. He had cradled Jack’s shivering body close to his own, their cot blankets wrapped around one another. The blonde had been babbling feverishly about how he wasn’t going to make it. He went on to say that he could feel his body tearing itself apart, that he was going to internally bleed out and die.

Gabe had chuckled then, telling his ailing partner to stop being so overly dramatic, but before he could say anything Jack had forcefully grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him down for a too hard, too much teeth and not enough lips, kiss. It had felt like either an eternity or a blink of an eye had passed before Jack was pulling away, his name on his lips before Jack’s eyes had rolled back into his head and he seized so badly, he had put himself in the Medical Wing for three days.

But, again, that wasn’t the story they told their friends.

“So, we’re cornered in this warehouse that’s about to collapse on us, Omnics bustin’ down the door and this pendejo-” Gabriel smiles fondly as he pushes at Jack’s shoulder, earning him a soft, warm laugh, “Grabs me by my uniform, drags me in and jus’ lays one on me.” He says as he grabbed Jack by the front of his hoodie and drags him in, mock-acting out the scene he was describing. He stared at the clear, deep blue eyes and smiled at Jack, savoring the sight for the briefest of moments.

“Yea?” Jesse asked interestedly, his golden eyes flickering back and forth between the two super soldiers across the table from him, “Then what?”

“Omnic broke down the door and the battle went on.” Jack said causally as he reached up to set his hand over Gabe’s, gently untangling his fingers from the sweatshirt, one of Gabe’s that he tended to steal.

“After that, we debriefed, I was sent to Brazil and Jack to London. Didn’t see each other for three weeks.” Gabe added as he crossed his arms on the cafeteria table and lifted one arm to rest his chin on his closed palm, still gazing at Jack fondly.

“Yer serious? That’s yer story?” Jesse asked skeptically, a brow raising slowly into his wild hairline.

“Well," Gabe chuckled, "That’s the story you’re getting.”


	2. 2. March Madness

March Madness

\-----

“You gotta be-! How could you!” Gabe’s voice echoed down the hallway of the Blackwatch Corridor. 

Jesse paused a few feet from the door, file in hand. His Golden eyes flickered around him, making sure that there was no one around him that could have been yelled at by mistake. There were a few people wandering around, as there usually was, but no one looked like they were about to be verbally shredded by their Commander.

“For God sakes!” Gabe screamed again and there was a slam of fists against his desk, which likewise, echoed down the hall.

Jesse took a cautious step backwards and slowly closed the file he was holding.

“Yes! Finally!” 

“Gabe yelling again?” 

Jesse startled, the file being pressed to his chest and his hand to his hat. He turned to see Jack in his long, blue jacket and files in hand, but it was the knowing smirk on his lips that caught Jesse’s attention, “Lord howdy, Command’r. Sneakin’ up on a fell’r like that..” He shook his head.

“Where is the defense!? Where’s your pick- Thank you!” 

“March Madness.” Jack explained with a soft laugh, “You can take him out of LA, but you can’t take the LA outta Gabe.” He glanced to the open door, “And he loves his basketball.” He said emphasizing the loves to help emphasize his point.

“3!” Came the cheer from the office.

“Want me to take it in there, Cowboy?” Jack asked with a grin as he glanced to Jesse and the file in his hand.

“I ain’t yell’a.” The brunette’s eyes narrowed slightly, not wanting to back down from Jack. He’d always felt like Jack was testing him somehow. He didn’t necessarily want to let Jack down, but he didn’t want to prove him right either. It was a complicated relationship they shared, bridged by Gabriel.

“Then lead the way.” The blonde nodded towards the open, office door just as a loud, angry stream of Spanish came flying out of it, “But it sounds like North Carolina is losing, so have fun.”

“Anyone ever tell ya, yer not as kindly as ya make yerself out ta be?” Jesse grumbled as he walked towards the open door, although a bit hesitantly. He peeked into the office, and sure enough, the holovid up was and playing, the Championship Game of March Madness, “Hey Boss-man.”

“What!” Gabe snapped as he looked to the door, relaxing slightly when he spotted Jesse and Jack walking into his office.

“The file ya’ll were wantin’ me ta finish.” Jesse explained as he waived it for Gabe to see.

“Set it down. I’ll look at it later.” Gabe impatiently waved his hand in a nonchalantly manner, and his dark eyes went back to the screen.

“Tar Heels’ defense decide not to show up?” Jack asked as he walked to the corner of Gabe’s desk and sat down on the edge of it.

“Their offense is hungover and playing like shit.”

“You mean my Zags might win?” Jack asked as he gave his Partner a coy grin.

“Your Zags?” Gabe scoffed, “You hate basketball, you baseball freak. Leave my Basketball alone.” Gabe grumbled his eyes still on the game before they went wide with disbelief, “Where’s the foul!?”

Jack chuckled softly and set his own file on top of Jesse’s. He leaned over to press a quick kiss to Gabe’s cheek, “Good luck, Babe.” He murmured against his ear before he pulled back and slid off the desk.

Gabe looked back at Jack, his features softening for a second as he gazed at the deep blues, “We still on for tonight?”

“6:30 is the first pitch.” Jack reminded.

“Go Angles.” Gabe said as he looked back at the holovid.

“Augh...kiss your mother with that mouth?” Jack said in mock disgust as he set a hand on Jesse’s shoulder and started to guide him out.

“What you sayin’ ‘bout my Momma!”

“Nothing, I think the world of your Mother!” Jack said as he and Jesse left Gabe’s office.

Jesse looked up to Jack apprehensively, “Ya sure that’s a smart thin’?”

“Oh he knows I’m just giving him a hard time.” Jack chuckled, “I listen to him whine about Basketball for months on end, I have to get back at him somehow.”

“Well, I ain’t ‘bout ta tell all ya’lls how ta conduct yer relationship.” Jesse tipped his hat back at Jack, “Good luck there, Command’r.” he said as he set a hand on the gym door and started to push it open.

“Hope North Carolina wins.” Jack called back as he paused at the stairwell door, “He’ll be in a much better mood if they do.” 

“I heard that, Morrison!” Gabe yelled from down the hall.

“Gotta run!” Jack said as he quickly pushed the door open and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos! I really appreciate the lurv~ 
> 
> Word Prompts are always appreciated!


End file.
